Ser Mayor no es Malo (Danoddy (Daniel x Toddy)
by FURBYPUCCA98
Summary: Ser Mayor no es Malo; trata de Daniel; un profesor nutria de 37 años y su amigo Toddy un guardabosques azulejo de 21 años; Daniel y Toddy en si son buenos amigos; Daniel esta enamorado del joven azulejo pero Daniel también es consciente de su problema pero el arrendajo Toddy también revelara sus sentimientos


Ser Mayor no es Malo (Danoddy (Daniel x Toddy)

Ser Mayor no es Malo; trata de Daniel; un profesor nutria de 37 años y su amigo Toddy un guardabosques azulejo de 21 años; Daniel y Toddy en si son buenos amigos; además Daniel esta enamorado del joven arrendajo azul pero Daniel también es consciente de que tendría una relación con un hombre mas joven que el si se le declara pero el arrendajo Toddy también revelara sus sentimientos hacia Daniel; los personajes como Daniel; Toddy y Eva son míos pero me gustarían que aparezcan en Regular Show oficialmente; y los personajes de esta historia son: Daniel (Primo Mayor de Doug) y Toddy (Hermanito Perdido Menor de Mordecai); Mordecai; Rigby Doug y Evita (Hermanita Perdida Menor de Rigby)

ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfiction es Yaoi (chico x chico); contiene diferencia de edad; no hay escenas sucias ni violentas

Después de un largo día de Trabajo; Daniel sentía que las plantas de los pies le dolían un poco. Y a pesar de que lo único quería ahora era ir a casa y tomar un baño caliente; previamente ese mismo día su joven amigo Toddy había insistido en que los dos se reuniesen una vez que Daniel terminase de trabajar. Había estado demasiado distraído por las tareas que se moleste en preguntar por qué, pero ahora que estaba sentado aquí en el crepúsculo de regulación que no podía dejar de preguntarse qué es exactamente lo estaba haciendo aquí?

De hecho ¿que estaba haciendo con Toddy en primer lugar? Y mientras ellos habían salido durante aproximadamente un mes (Daniel no estaba seguro exactamente; en secreto; no menos, fue poco a poco empieza a sospechar que tal vez había algo más en esta relación de lo que había sospechado previamente. En un principio se trataba de una mezcla de curiosidad y sincero afecto hacia el joven y guapo arrendajo azul que le había impulsado ir al cine con Toddy en una fatídica noche el mes pasado.

Entonces Daniel recordó el camino a su casa y como los dos se conocieron y se hicieron amigos y se echaron a reír cuando caminaron cerca del parque donde trabajaban Mordecai; Rigby y pasaron juntos agarrados de la mano el chico nutria Daniel y el chico azulejo Toddy; Mordecai y Rigby vieron asombrados al mamífero y al ave; Rigby quería acusarles de gays pero Mordecai le pidió que no por que Toddy es muy sensible; y Rigby y Mordecai los saludaron; Doug estaba ahí pero se reformo gracias a Daniel; Toddy y Eva y es un agente encubierto y saludo a la pareja de los dos hombres hermosos junto a Mordy y Rigs

Y desde entonces, había pequeñas cosas del joven azulejo que Daniel estaba empezando a tomar nota de: la forma en que él se echó a reír, o cómo cuando Toddy era realmente feliz dientes mostrarían, cómo él pareció recordar el camino Daniel le gusta el café del mismo color que su piel , el tono suave de zafiro de sus plumas y la personalidad dulce; tierna e inocente del azulejo, y la forma en que Toddy hizo sentir a Daniel.

Casi..como si fuera joven otra vez

Daniel se dio una pequeña sonrisa en ese pensamiento y como si en el momento justo, un pequeño termo de repente apareció a su lado. Y justo al lado del contenedor pequeño se sentó el ave en cuestión. Daniel dio Toddy una curiosa mirada, sonrió y luego agarró el pequeño termo. Giró la tapa y luego olía su contenido; era chocolate caliente.

"Podrías decirme ;por que estamos aquí exactamente"-dijo el enorme mamífero marrón al pajarito azul

Toddy reprimió una sonrisa y Daniel ignoró la extraña calidez que pronto llenó su pecho en esa acción. El joven azulejo después se vierte una taza de chocolate caliente, se lo entregó a Daniel y sonrió, "Debido a que era aquí" Toddy luego palmeó el banco de madera debajo de ellos, "Hace exactamente un mes, cuando tu decidiste hacerme el azulejo mas feliz de la tierra ! "

Los ojos de Daniel se abrieron y tan duro como él trató a Toddy se sintió mal y se disculpo; no podía dejar de sonreír, porque sabía lo que Toddy estaba a punto de decir a continuación. Agarró la taza pequeña en sus manos y luego Toddy se apoyo en la altura del fuerte hombro de Daniel; ya que Daniel era mas alto; fuerte y mayor que Toddy y dio un suspiro de felicidad.

"Feliz Aniversario de un Mes; Dan."-dijo Toddy a su novio Daniel

Pero ya era tarde; y Daniel muy preocupado y como siempre cariñoso y dispuesto a cuidar a su pareja que era el azulejito de Toddy; decidió llevar a Toddy a dormir a su casa; la casa de Daniel; era muy grande; Toddy se sentía bien y Daniel abrazo a su novio y Toddy se sentía bien en los fuertes brazos de Daniel y Daniel estaba feliz viendo el hermoso color azul de su novio y Daniel durmió con el; Daniel veía a Toddy durmiendo; y beso sus labios sin que Toddy despierte y se durmió definitivamente

Durante la mitad de su rutina habitual por la mañana, Daniel no podía dejar de mirar a sí mismo en el espejo mientras continuaba cepillarse los dientes. Tomó nota mental de las ojeras y las pequeñas arrugas debajo de los ojos pero que estaban bien ocultas gracias a su piel bronceada y dio un suspiro pesado cuando se dio cuenta de que no importa lo duro que haga de ser fuerte y tener músculos y de controlar su ira había estado tratando últimamente, simplemente no parecía querer irse. En todo caso, habían empeorado. Él escupió la espuma de crema dental espumosa en la boca y luego se coloca una pequeña mano en la parte superior de la cabeza y frunció el ceño a pesar de ser un hombre alegre. Y si bien era cierto que se había llegado a un acuerdo de hace años de que aunque se broncee la piel haga ejercicios y se relaje no evitara su vejez, pero también se daba cuenta de que tiene una relacion con un hombre mas joven que el y no quería lastimarlo; de vez en cuando todavía había momentos en los que la punzada ocasional de la autoconciencia sería superar su racionalidad y convencerlo de que era, con toda honestidad, no todo lo que bien parecido.

De hecho ... quien va a querer estar con alguien tan viejo y gastado como yo?; aunque me broncee; haga ejercicios y me relaje no evitara mi vejez (Se repetía mentalmente Daniel)

Él dio otro suspiro pesado y entonces tan pronto como ese pensamiento entró en su mente un par de grandes alas azules apareció de repente detrás de él y se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo grande; bronceado;fuerte y musculoso

"Puedo oírte pensando en la habitación de al lado," dijo Toddy casi botando lagrimas mientras acariciaba contra el lado de la cabeza de Daniel. Luego Daniel; lo abrazo y limpio las lagrimas del arrendajo con sus labios; Toddy se tranquilizo mientras era abrazado y besado por la fuerte nutria

"Ser Mayor no es Malo"-Dijo Toddy todavía triste; yo quisiera envejecer contigo Daniel; no quiero que te vayas; eres un hombre maravilloso; te preocupas por ser bueno pero yo soy un gran tarado si yo tuviera tu edad seria cool

Daniel un poco enojado le dijo: TODDY; no eres un tarado; eres un chico maravilloso; tu amas a la naturaleza y tienes un gran corazón; eres un hombre y recuerda eso; tu edad es perfecta

Toddy; le dijo a Daniel: Tu amas broncearte; hacer ejercicios; estar calmado y enseñar a los niños; tu tienes también virtudes pero recuerda mi amado: "Ser Mayor no es Malo"

El corazón de Daniel de repente dio un salto en silencio mientras se sujetaba el brazo de Toddy y lo abrazo fuerte pero con cuidado y le devolvió el afecto a su joven pájaro amante. Y en un instante, Daniel ; lo empujo a Toddy en la cama y decidió saborear sus labios; tanto Daniel como Toddy les fascinaba los labios de su pareja; pero Toddy gemía mas y Daniel lo besaba como si se lo quisiera comer entero; pero Daniel era controlado no se dejaba llevar por los impulsos y Daniel decidió hacerle a Toddy el desayuno pero eran observados por Mordecai; Rigby; Doug y Eva; pero los 4 apoyaban la relación de la fuerte nutria y del sensible azulejo

Daniel: "Te amo Toddy; no me importa tu edad"

Toddy: Daniel; Te amo y "Ser Mayor no es malo";mi amor"

Daniel y Toddy se abrazaban mientras dormían y se daban su beso de buenas noches Daniel y Toddy

**FIN**

Comenten por favor y de mis otras historias por favor si leen esto


End file.
